yu art thou and he art thou as well
by professorprowriting
Summary: in this gripping tail of a girl in her town she made famous, she meets 2 boys and has to choose between them, finding out who the killer is, and learning how to control the dark powers inside herself. Which will she choose? which boy? which power? which version of herself?
1. you stool my hart

_**chapter one**___

you stool my hart

(A/N just so you kno i worked realy hard on this fanfick and i think that it came out prety good. most of you should know by now that i played perosna 4 and i really liked it so i thought it would be really good to write out a full fanfick of the oc i came up wit while playing the game and her boyfiriends. i only made it to kyukoikos csastle and id idnt beat her cuz she was really hard but i had my friend exzplin the whole plot to me so i wasnt conufsed when writing this and i also googled thgins when i needed help but anywys i am learned how to write still so im workin on gettng better and i really wnt to be progessional about writing AND IF YOU DON LIKE YAOI AND THER STUFF LIKE THAT DO NOT READ OK? OK DONT but if you do thats ok caus i wrote it for you! ok enjoy)

my name is chan inaba and i am 15 years old and i have super long beautiful wavy turqoise hair with purple highlights. i have super flawless skin, with perfect hegiht of being tall. my eyes are blue with long beautiufl lashes with pouty beautiful lips and black nails. my name is inabaa since the twon was named after me, inaba, the city that is ttoalyl famous for their fans or something like that. i wore my own clothes today because i hate the school uniform. i have on a trealyl cute miniskirt with plaid pattern on it that was purple and pink with white lines on it and a really super cute t shirt with a smiley face printed on it. on top of all of that i wore a jacket that was really neat. it was green and it had lighter green lines on it and i was really expressive so i put a lot of metal pins on it. my dad was so rich that i was able to buy a lot of them. anyways i was walking to school because i was late on my first day.

i had a big piece of crispy toast with grape jelly on it in my mouth wahen i was dashing down the street because i had to pee really bad (i had dranked a lot water earlier that morning cause its healthy to drink whater before you go tos chool or go running so thats whta i did cause im really into health and stuff) and i had my bag with me and then all of a sudden i see a trash can moving.

stopping to see what was going on beceause i didnt care about being late or anything like that (only losers really cared about being on time for school) i saw a pair of grossly thin legs flailing about in a big fat metal tin trash can and then i saw him

he stood there infront of the moving trash bin can and he was looking so bored. he looked like a total goroegous man with no emotion and it was really hot how he looked like he didnt really think anything and it was pretty attractive. i stopped and stared at him and he looked over at me when i stopped moving and thats when i got arealyl good look at him for the first time ever. he was looking really cute and i could see uniform that looked like the uniform that iwas supposed to wear (but didnt cause iw as too cool for it but he was wearing one but its okay because he was hot so that ma kes it okay) his straightly cut bangs that were gray perfectly it looksed so smooth so i said out loud to him "wow i think you probably condition your hair."

his faced looked so shocked and he looked at me like he was really seurprised. "how did you KNOW THAT"

I smirked at him and fliped my long turgoise hair over my shoulder, his dark gray eyes looking at my body with admiration and clrealy lustfulness "i do hair for my firends so i know when sometone has really good hair."

he looked really impressed with me and he left the moving trsah can bin and walked over to me at lighting pace

he was holding my bag in his hands and was staring at me streaight in the eyes

it as then that i noticed how dark grey his eyes were and i gasped from surprsiedment "you also have beatuyfil eyes" i spoked sexily my face turning read

"my name is you narkuami and im a studen t in inaba" he spoke with passion

my face turned even more reader and i looked down embarrased "me to im also a student at the indaba"

"you didnt tell me your name" he leaned in closer, so much closer taht i could feel his breath against my forehead (i was tall but he was talelr than me because he was a guy and thats who cguys were and hewas really hot so tall is hot)

"my name is chan inaba" i started with pride, smirkeing at him cause i knew he would be really shocked

"omg! AINABA!? LIKE THE CITY?!" he jumped in totaly surprisement i knew i had totally made him confused now

i nodded and put my hands on my totally really volumptious hips. "yeash like the city"

"That is so crazy the city was named after you" he was obviously really honored to meet someone like me because im really famous and beautiful.

"well its just because iw as super hot and the weather here is usually hot or wahtever so thats why they named it after me so yeah" i fliped my hair once more looked to the trash bin cna. "what is that"

"oh that" he looked over to the still rolling ugly dispusting stinky gross can. "thats just a dumb ass mother fucker i found"

snorting through my nose i gave the dumb ass mother fucker two middle fingers (which were painted with a cool black nail polish) and i laughed and he laughed to and you and i walked to school together thinking abut that dumb ass mother fucker.


	2. meet the family

_**chaper too**_

meet the family

naraukemi sed that i should come over too his howse. he has a sister and he said i shuld meat her. her name was naniker.

"are we almost there" i said out loud

"yes, we are nearly there to my howse its really close just a little longer and we will get there too my howse" said him

"omg you this is so long away" i hoofed loudly almost shooting it into the sky im sure the neighbors could hear everything i was saing but i didnt care. it was getting so bad i was starting to regreet blowing off school for a chance at seeing this hotties totally fucking big thingy.

forgetting the kie to his house you nocked on the foor really loudly until a small midget opened it

"you motherfucker" the little girl stared upat him with evil eyes of evil neess

she was like 2 feet tall and she had like brown hair that was in two pigtails and her eyes were piercing blue and she wore pink turtle necks and her makeup was really bright red and she had dark eyeshadow black as night

"nanako what the fuck are you doing home you little bitch" you grooaned and threw his socks on the floor with fgreat passion (i think hes just a really passitoneate guy so little fucking midgets make him really made when tehy look at him)

she slammed the door after iwalked in and she spit on me "i have a day off of work today"

"what a bitch" i gave her the middle finger three times iwth my black finger nailed middle finger and i kicked my totally wicked shoes off at the odoor (they were purple and they had 4 inch heals with spikes on them) and i gave her the middle finger

nakako was his little sister that decided she wanted to work as casheir at the stupid streo july that was apparently owned by some big city mother fucking poser with ugly ass hair but anyways she gota job and became manager but after her momther was murdered by a serial killer that called himseld the prosititure evader, nanako toook to dressing lke a poristite

"nanko go to your room cant you see i have a girl here' he looked at me an d smiled and then looked at his sister whith eyes that were so dark and myseteries i felt my self being to have an orgasmi

"fine whatever" nanako whetn up the stairs after breaking a lamp and yelling "GTFO"

finally we were a lone and i looked at him and th egiant tent that was now pictched in his school uniform and i knew that this was thie time i was going to eb abe to see his thigny and i knew he was thee one fro me to see a thingy for the girts time

it had to be his tingy and i knew this mnow tafter seening the giant tent

"it must be huge" i murttered under my breath walked to him

he twirled my jacket in his hand and i was really impresed with how well he could twril it and my fasce turned red imaginging Him wtirling me like that

"cum over here and find out chan chan" he smeerked and me and gave me the most sexy weeink ever ( like it wasnt a gay kind of weink but it wast hey kind that like if you saw sometone really hot on they street wyou would like really give that to them)

so i ripped off my shirt (and my bra at the same time) and ecposed myself to him and his eys started bleeding because he wasreally aroused

just as his hands wer about to carrasee my nipple the door opened

"NARLKAMI YOU MOTHER FUCK "

a loud scream was so loud that my shirt cam eback on and i started cryin gbecause i was so embarrased from that scream

you looked over and it was a fucking udly old man

(AN/ Im sorry it was such a short chapter this tim...it will b longer next tim i primse!)


	3. a date with cenji

_**chaptr three**_

a date with canji

(an;?/ sorry it was so hsort last tim this time it is longer thanberfore and it is rely good this tim i pormis its longer and its really hot because all the guys sre in hear that are hot so yesh here you go even if it is kind off meh xD)

back in my room i put ona black drewss with purple ruffles oall over it and i took off my jacket and i fell on my bef that was blue and purple also because purple is a color that i feel really reflects how i feel on a daily basis so i like to put it everywhere i can

i put on some red lipstick to compliment how really hot my eyes looked and i cries on my bed for a few minutes becore huggin my body pillow of ryan secret (hes hot)

"y does everyhing have to beso horrible to me"

that old man coming in and telling me to leave so i did and nanako was laughing upstaris and i crrying left and forgot my fucking lucky green jacket at that stupid yous house

he was hot but i didnt like how he had a stucpid little stister and s tinky old man for a dad that was a freaking butcher or soemtign its so emabrrasing

i groaned and got up and put on some really cute withe thgihg hisghs ands a cat suit and grabeed my backpack

"oh no" i screamed to myself "i will be flate" so i jumped up out of bed and put on my shoes and i ran to class to fo to school and learn

when ig to to class the teacher (he was like a little bit cute but like he kept starin gat my enad and he becasically accused me of being a slut but i dont care hes a poser anyway) said taht i had to tell them how i was and i said i was okay and i sat down and then i saw you who treid to talk to me and i just ignored him because that was a really shit ting he did to me i cant beleive i almsot saw his thingy yesterday ugh

you passed me a note and i looked at him and he looked really sad

i opened the note and it said "i wann put my thing in your hole pls ilu chan"

i was.

so.

fucking.

angyr.

I grabbed the paper and a liter out of my pocker and i touched the flame to the paper and set in on fire rand i through it across the room "I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TOM E" and i kicked my desk over

the flamieng paper landed on some bitches ehad but i dont care cause she was wearing my kacket and was a totaly fucking fashion thef

cryying, i ran out of the classrooma nd headed to the roof

but before i could getth ere i ran into the haredest thing in my whole life but it as actually just really nice abs

i fell on my butt and i looked up at the thingy that hit me down

"WATCH WHERE YOU RE GOIN UFUCKIGN MOTEHR FUCKER" i shooted and i saw he was actually a realfy hot iguy i rean ointo

he had reallly nice haire and a lather sunglass. i thought that hes haire looked kind of like it was and old man haire though but i still leked it kind of even though it looek like that.

"i am sorry that i hurt you down on your butt" he sobbed flirtatiouslyh

"it is not okey you motherf uck" i responded in a very sexy but assserteve tone

"my name is canji" he said

"but i dednt car about his name he was called" i thought aloud

but it was a little too load because i siad it for real

"you hert my fellins" he cried like a bitchbabey flirtatioushy

but i thought that it aws rrealyy sexy because it seemed like hes was just a senstive boy and thset really hot ebwt that happens o i jsut kiinf of smield at him and tld him that i jkind of liked how he looked when ctying and shit

"i like howy ou look when ctying" i said with a desuctiv epower

he was abotu to respobe when i heared

"INABS WHAT TEH FUCK"

i took off rounning slapping cenji out of the way becuse i had to run from you

i loved him but no way hi was gonna let him see my upset and crying cause he was so mean to me

ir ran into teh parking lot and prined a door of jeep opwn by sleidng a finger nail into the window and nculcoking it and then i got in the firvers deat and took a wire i found on the floor and i touched it to the key and it started the car insteantly (i used to go to s chool in a prison called car schooland they tooght u how to do this in case you need edot that was the school before i came here just so you knnwo) and i started driving asway as fast sa i possibly cood

when i wa s crying so hard i didnt saeet that the car was low on gas so i was like

"I need to fstop for ufkcing gas" and i tried to but the wire wraped around my foot and i coulded let go of the pedal and i waslo was ctying too hard to see anything at acll and then i heared a really like

_**RATHAKABOOMY**_ and i was like "what tehf ucKING FHIT WAS THIS" and i got out of the car and i saw between the tires of my car was a fucking kid stufck betweent hen but i was at the gas station and i loked at hte hat of the person i was seeing uner my car and it was the fucking gas stariotn attended and i was like "OMFG i cant get gas now"I pried the body out of the wehels and filled up myself and burned the body becaus i didnt want to get caugtht (i lerant that before in cchool too) and i frove off and went home thinking sbout how fucking hot that letter was today.

i turned on the news when i goy home and i was like wow apparently some bitch is dead i guess whatever and i turned the news off because irea lyy dont like telephone poles. those things are so fugly i just cant stand to even think about them so i didnt

instead i started to do my nails i was painting them black like my h eart during this fight with you and i started to remember how i wanted to see the tent in his pants and i sighed and i was like "I need to go story things out with tyou…" and i started to get dressed and i got dressed in a dress that was purple and sparkly and it was poofy and it touched the floor. my heels were 6 inches tlal and the dress still touched the floor because it was really long and there was a giant bow in the back of it and on the fromt where the boobs where it said "totaly fucking sexy" and i did my lipstick and i called my self done becfore grabbing my badg and walking to class

ont he way to school i was hearing lots of more rumors about that stupid freaking telephone pole bullshit and it was really upsetting to me because a distant uncle of mine vandilazed a temlephone pool and i was just really upset.

a tall dreamy boy with bleached blond hair and a bitch face with a giants scar through his eyebrow and a giant fucking forehead (but in a hot way tho) with s kull on his hsitrt was stanfing in the distance and my heart was freaking out

tiwas kenji

"kanji" i said and he rtunred to look at me

"what" he said coldly cause i guess i was like mean to him yesasterday or somethign

"canji i ehared they have this hsow on tv that comes on at midnight somethinges when its digscutsnig outside" and i steped to him and he was like looking down at me in confuseding

"yeah i guess i hearf of that why"

"Thats my favorite tv show an di twas kind of wodnering if youwanted to go with me to go try and like see it live or whateeve" i held out two tickets to the show and he was really happy to see them

"iwas just kidding that show is my favorie showon tv too besides the black list" he grabbed thes ticketd and iwas really happy and i said "see you later them canji" and he was like really happy to ahve that happen and we started making out

i was stiting in class nd this relly fucking annoying bell rings and iwaas like "wtf is this"

and this woman is like "you have to wait to go to houses anddont leve during fun hours fo the night" and i was really upset becassue that means we couldnt go to ehe mdinghit show and i was holding beack tears

all of a sudden i see you standing over my deask and i was really surprised "what do you want"

you smiled at me and neargouly say "i-i-i-i-i im really sorry inana i just wasnt ed o make you appy you know i love you"

i smiled back at him and hewas wearing a purple t shit and it made me happy because purple was my favorite culor so i grabed him and we started making out on the deskand he pulled his thing out of his pants and the teacher was like "stop i have to go get my camerkl please wait" and we were like "FICKING PEDO" and i kicked him in the nuts but i kissed you and said i had to leave now so i left.

when i was walkihing home this gross looking guy that looked ilike hew as on fucking drugs and beer and weed stopped me and was like "you cant go this eway thres a telephone pole theis wy and thehn he threw up on me shoes

i started cryinf and i saw yous fugly dad again and that mayde me rung away crying and then i saw you and letter so i ran up to them and iw as happy to see them

"hi you hi kanji"

"hi inaaba"

"hi inaba"

"so are you excited to go tohe midnight show iwth me canji/?" i smiled at h mi

"sctually inaba im...im….im going with….you" and he looked at you and you was looking down but hew as touching letters ass and i was like so guckin g angry

"YOU CHEATIEND ON ME WITH YOU" i kicked htm both in the balls and ran away criyn how could this happen to me why is thisnshappenig to me


	4. luve under luves name is still luves

charpter four

**luve under luves name is stil luve**

**(ANN'/ i worked treally hord to incuprerate te actual story lime of the aame into dis chater i just wanted to make sure evrything sas cannnon and that everythign was going okay in thisn story ok? ig you like please revew and i will be so happy dont b mena tho!11!1 :))**

the black eyeliner aws running down my face when i was sitting on my bed listening to the saddest japanese music i could possibly find (but itw asnt that sad because japanese music is always ridiculously fucking happy so yeah) and i was crryying inot my hands when the phone ranhg

"heyllo?" i said into the phone depressedly

"hey girl omg i heard what happened at school 2day" my best friend koyoko said into the phone at her house whereing a pink robe with flowers on it and her black hair with black haired bangs up in a bun with a metial flower thing in her hair to make it look pretty

i crried more at the memomy of what happend with both letter and you today i couldnt believe that you and letter both cheated on me much less with eacht oher

i was so fucking angry

"im sorry girl dont be angry lets go out for ice cream" she offerend said in a happy voice because kyoyoko was just really happy girl (which to be honest kind of funcking pissed me off because she was really happy all the time but the anger in me was really mad about that since she not as angry as me on normal days when im furious)

"KoykOKO YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!11!1!" i screamd into the recieder before htrowing my phone across the room letting it smashinto a million trillion pieces all over the floor and i gave it ethe middle finger fuck phones

bored now i looked at the window and i was thinkin ghow bored i was and how i hated the town when i sighed and i thought that maybe you was going to send me a tect but then i rememberd my phone was broke

just hten i a knock at the door startled me and i screamed "wtf" and i loked over but it was just koykoko standing at my door

she was wearing a pink rob with flowers on it and she looked really worried about me

"inanaba i am worried abou you" she said looking worried

"why would you be worried you dont even know how much pain and ifpression i feel about theis" i looked down at my black nails on my hands and i saifhged and i wondered why i had to repled men like i do what made me so broken that i couldnt keep a single man ?

"ibana" she said putting a hnd on my shoudler "i brought you over as soon as i could nad you brought cenji because he was worried about you also"

my face lit up and i was so shappy i pusehd kyokoy down and ran as fust as i could down the stiars and i saw you standing there and i was so happy so i jumped into his arms and he coaught me. he was so strong (i could tell cause he was olding me up and i ate TWO things of bread today so i wasnt rlealy skinny like normal cause i was eating a lot i was stressed so i ate more okay)

he grabbed my face and gaave me a really adult ksis on the mouth and i made hapy noises becsue it felt really good i thought i was getting orgasmed and i saw kenji and i gabe him the middle finger and he laughd because he was glas i was happy

you and i had really sexy sex in the living room andkanji finsished a puzzle my dad was started (he was a really rich man so he ddi puzzles)

while he did the puzzle kenji explained to me why he and you were gonna go to the show 2gether and not with me "you and i had the sex all the itme whne we were in the same class before so we are ver closey friends"

"oh that makes sense" i said "why didnt you tell me before that you were clsoe very friensds"

"i didnt know how to toell you inanaba" canji looked down and you kept dowing amzing things wiht his thingy lingy and it felt so good iwas like "omg you"

kanjir looked sad and he didnt cry because he was a tough guy cause he had a scar and i crieed though but becsue it felt cgood and also cuz i fetl kind a bad that he was sad and i lved them both so who iddi i choosed?

adted lots of sex i was realyl confused on who to like so i waent to go ask kokokoyo bOUT who to pick and i got really worred because when kyokoeo was a baby her parents set her to live wht her uncle (hewas stinky and olnyl liked to buy cabaesge to eat becuse he was a ditrty gross man) anyways she aws kileld and never seeen again so i was worried that somting tsimilar happened to her because she was really scare dof being alone now since htat happned so i ran up thes tairs and it was really foggy on the stairs and i was like "wow this is really faoggy on the stiarsS and i got to the room and i scremed so loud both of the kenji and you came rushing upstaris an d burtst the door down wuick;y "WHAT IS TI ITWABA"

"the tv" I POINTED TO THE TV

it was kyokyoko and she was prertty and happy on the tv talking into a mic with looking like a pirncess

i was so angrying and ufcking jealous so i tried to pucnht the tv but i missed and i fell in the tv and i was like "OMF G HELP ME" but the boys were like not there and it was so foggy like ont he sstairs i was so cunfused so i took out my contacts (i wonly were them when its foggy) and i put them and i could see preftcly fine agains o i started walksing and i see a fHUGE FUCKING UGLY THING

It was blue and round and it looked liek an obess man that was eating donugts and stuff while he was wearing super cute bear ears but they wer blue so they were ugly (blue is the fucking worst color) and there was a giant zipper on his neck so maybe it was a bpair of pants that was pitching a tint like you did the other day

"OMFG PANTS MONESTER" scresamed me as i karate kicked him in the face

"u little jerk how dear u" scremd him as he fell on his butt back

"ur fault for scary me you butthol" i fliped my hair and gave him the middlfe finger and kept walking that hting as so ugly i dont even understadn

and then when i finally reached this ginat castley looking thing that looked like kindo fthe place i say yukokoyo in the tv i was liek "wow this is so lame" but i needed to hurry up and find her so i cna tell her to stop trying to act prettier than me cause it was really ufucking pizsing me off okay?!1?

so with no time left 2 lose i jumped in the casstel and i saw this ugly thing flying aroudn the caslet i was wearing a cute mini dress iwth ruffeles and lace at the ends of it, the dress weas low cut and my boobs wer a perfect size so i had ecxtra cleevers and i my black lace thight hiwghs matched the dress and my platform heals and my black nails perfectly my hair was dun in two breaids on the side kind of like that one bitch with the scirsors and i was really excrited when i saw the thing in the whallway

"WTF is ths" i shted loudedly and gestured to the floating thsing in the hallway looking weird "it lookS FUCKING EERID" i shouted more

"its just a monter" you said

he was looking really cool with gray hair and gray glasses and he was weird a pink shirt that said "fuck hose loserz" and he had a gray hoodie on that was really cool because it had studs on the shoulders with a middle finger pringeted on the back. he was wearing really tight black pants and sldi on vans with cheackers on them

he was holding a chainsaw and my hareat was beating really facst

all of a suddne a btight light came out of no where i heard som eman who sounded old and ew say "its in the hart of the cards inabana"

and cards came flying from the sky and landing all over me sexdily

"wat is that" you asded poitning at the cards

i pucked one up and it was a pitchurd of a man that looked like a lanky mommy with wraps all over his face ( like a mummi) and they were balck instead of white elike a normal money and he had a freaking zipper where his tHINGY IS A GIANT ZIPPER SO HE CAN JUST PULL IT OUT AND SEE IT

this card was so nasty so i was l ike "what kind of PERSON would youse this" and i threw it to the ground

then all of a sudden a frekaing giant guy just like the one from the card came ou t of the card na dit KILLED ALL THE MONTSTER THAT WAS INFRONT OF US

I SCREMED FROM SURPRISED AND HE WENT BACK IN THE CARD

YOU LOOKED AT ME AND HE SMILD AND HE SAID "IM HAPPY YOU ARE HERE CAUSE I WOULD HAVE DIE IF NOT"

i criying loked at him "What s this you? what is goin on? whats this?" i pointed to the mommey man and he waent back into the card and i knocked out.

(aN what was tht in the card?! WHER E arE THEY!?L Find out in the next chaprTer!)


	5. chapet five

Chaptr five

**(AN' tankx 4 all athe support because i relly like writing and i think i am getting better thanz guise!1!)**

getiting lunch the next day i saw this totally werid person sitting at my table. she wass short and had dumb as coconoot hair dna was brow n and she had the same exact jacket as me

i sat down next to her "you fucknig bpicth that jacket off right now"

she turned to me and looked down t her food that ehs was shovelying aorund her plate

i noticed it was fstake on her plate

"TAKE IT OF RITE NOW BICH" i dmenaded and put my hnad on her shourlder

she turned to me and thast wshen i saw it…..burn markes on her whole face

"Omg wtf gross" i scremed "not only is our face ugly and coco nutting you looked nasty too!11!1"

she started gcrying and kenji nodded and said "remmber the time in class where you burnred that the note that you gave you and threw ita fter you kicekd your desk down?"

i said "ye" and looked sat him confusiedly {"wat baout it"

"well…...he said olooking scsred "you through it at chay" hesaid

who is chay?" i asked

"chay is her" he siad looking at chay

"well whatever chay sorry"

chay started crying and she smiled flirstaliously at me "is otky i walways awanted to be your frind is that oky?"

i wnet to my room wearing a purplse halter top with green flowers on it and purple shorts that were jean and they were so short you could oalmsot see my butt and i wore my favorites mesh thong nad (no bra casue i knew i was gonna see kunji and you)

and i saw him in my barthroom he was brushing his teeth walked in the bthatrhoom and shut the door

"there you are you i was looking all over for you" i bit my lip but it hurt more than i thought so i started cryingg

he put his arm around my shouldr and siad "is okay ibanaan" he kissd me with the frecnh techinsquw and i said

"NO YOU" and i pushed him arway

"whts is wrong chan!?" he ran after me

"i cnst be with someone who likes pink and you woure pink yesterd ay on your t shirt!11!1 purPLE IS THE BST COLOR AND PINK FUCKINGS UCKS"

cryying, i ran into the city

it was very foggy and goss outside and i bunped into a man holdng a paper bacg and all thsi stuff in his bag tilted o ver and all ove r the groun now was….fucjing lettcue

"OMG LETTUCE THIS IS SO NASTY" i screemd at the top of my lungs afraid this straigner was gonn akill me

"is okay they jsut regular lettuces im gonna die them purple when i get hime"

my heart skipped a beet and i started to cryy more "ifnally someone who gest tt" isaid "everyghin NEEDS to be purple" i xplaoned

"wanna come home wit me and help die dem" he azxed

i said "fucking yes" and i hled his hand to his house

his house was reallu big because he was actually the guy from earlier i bumped into and he was the one that looked like his was on drugs but he wasnt because hes actully detectibve so he had a big house.

when we got oto his houwse i saw yhat he was weraign a suit that looked kind of cheap and he was weiring a purple tie (obv beacause he really likes the color purple so thats why he was wearinga puirpsle tie) and i sat down on his couch and he put his bag of lettcue down

"i really hate letccues but i am so rich from all the dtectcive work that its all i can afford im a ffriad" he saighed and put his giant bag od lettcue down

i hate lettuce to but all ic ould think was that ehter was a giant tent in his pants and like omg what if hes wang dont fit in my pit?

and he looked to me and was like "do you want a hottadag?" and i was like relaly worryied that he meant an actual hotdag but it turns he didnt mean a hot radag he ment his pp

"i do want 20 hattdags" i said happoly and he ripped off his clothes and took his dog outside (because the dog had bein inside al;lday and hasdnt been potyy yet so that was really importnat for it to go pee aso it didnt go pepe while we were boom bomming and i was organing

my love for you and letter was fading as i saw him sitting there drinking coffee with no clothes on. my heart skipped like 400 beats and i was so bearvous i think my ears got on fire and i saw that his eyes started to bled because he was really turned on and i smiled and he smiled and i said

"my nmae is chan idatacn" and he looked at me and said

"my nam eis adacher detecheive" and h e winked at me (this i i wasnt sure if it was a gay wink or not it might have been but i hope not bhe was a major hottie)

"omg" i said really suprised with surpsedment "thats so crazy and grown up are you working on this case thats going on?!"

he looked at me kind of sad and said "yah"

i blushed and made my fingers that were vcool with black finsger nail polish mess with my totally hot purple miniscirt with big pockers on it that said "FAMOUS IN JAPEN" ON IT and ther pockers were shapped like hearts. "omg thats rely dangerous people died"

he said yah again and he looked down at some soup he had sitin on the table. "inaba schan…" he said looking in 2 my i's. (the soupw as lettuce sup) "i think i am love wiht you"

my face turned read and i stuttered "b-b-b-b-b-b bb b but you r so old!1" i xclamed with passion.

"i am old but i am super riped" he riped off his shirt and jacket and tie and then all off a sudden you could see he had a 13 pack on his abs and it was so manli.

thin all of a sufddn i organed at just da site of da 13 packs on his belly button. "omg adcher ths so hawt" i xclamed with love and glea and passion andd hiappines and luv

adcher took mi in his ams and held mi rel tite like relly relly (rleyy) tite and he said to me ina sexily sexive voice of sexie "chan chan inababana" and his i's got rul big and i could c myself in his eyes in relfeition and i gasped and he said to me, "will u murry mi"

and i said in supriesemednet "NO WAY YOU OLD PERVERY" and i shuved him in the balls and he fell oeer and gcried and i said "i loVe YOU"

and he said "I know thats why i aced to marry u"

and i said "NO NARLIKAMI YOU" e

and he said "omg that kid is so gross i hate him i hate that kid i hate thim so much now ever more bevcause he stole my WIFFFE"

and i laughed and i said " 2 bad his mine 4evr" and i laughed

and he said "but i actually am in love with KENJII"

and i sraterd crying "YOU CHEATED ON MIE"

and he said "YES I KNOW I TWAS MY PLAN OALL ALONG IM AM THE VILLIAN"

and i cried


End file.
